nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Gloxinia
|age = 3000+ |birth = March 18 |race = Demon Fairy |gender = Male |eye = Black |hair = Red |family = |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments Fairy King |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments Fairy Clan |abilities = |equipment = Spirit Spear Vasquez |manga = Chapter 109}} is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Repose of the Ten Commandments. He is also a former king of the Fairy King's Forest and the first to hold the title; however, he abandoned that position long ago. Appearance Gloxinia is usually seen with Vasquez wrapped around him in the form of green octopus-like tentacles. When not surrounded by his shroud it can be seen that he possesses lustrous butterfly-like wings, a mysterious symbol on his chest, pointed ears draped by his long red hair, and flower wrist band. He wears baggy pants which have a butterfly scale-like pattern at the cuffs. Personality Gloxinia has an upbeat but taunting demeanor. He seems to be bored easily and enjoys killing. He also seems to be fascinated by humans while also looking down on them. History 3,000 years ago Gloxinia was believed to have been killed by the Demon King 3,000 years ago during the Ancient War but by unknown means was turned into a demon himself and made one of the Ten Commandments. He was later sealed away in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness with the rest of the Demon Clan by the Goddess Clan. Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson manages to weaken the seal on the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, Gloxinia and the rest of the Ten Commandments appear before Fraudrin (in Dreyfus' body) and the terrified ex-Great Holy Knight. Shortly after being updated on the current state of Britannia, Zeldris suggests that they head east for Edinburgh Hill to recuperate their magical power. In agreement the Ten Commandments depart Zhuhur Valley, leaving Hendrickson alone. They arrive at Edinburgh Hill where Gloxinia and his fellow Commandments find a ruined castle, commenting on the powerful magic that destroyed it and finding a 30,000ft deep hole, which they conclude was Meliodas's doing. Istar arc Later when Meliodas regains his original demonic powers, Gloxinia and the rest of the Commandments sense it from Edinburgh. Meliodas appears in front of them and easily trashes Galan, which the former Fairy King witnesses. Ravens arc Zeldris declares the beginning of Britannia's domination in the name of the Demon King and all of the Ten Commandments leave Edinburgh Castle, in groups of two, to replenish their magical power. Gloxinia is later shown to have gone off with Dolor to Vaizel. There, they are intrigued by the Vaizel Fight Festival after overhearing Taizoo's boasting. Great Fight Festival arc While waiting for the challengers to come after sending out invitations to anyone receiving them, he is alerted that Galan and Merascylla have been defeated and that Fraudrin has also been attacked and gone missing after sensing their presences by Dolor. After a suitable number of challengers manage to make their way through the labyrinth Dolor made, they decide it is time to begin the festival. Gloxinia then kills (almost) all of those still in the labyrinth with Vasquez, Form Nine: "Death Thorn" and reveals himself to be the former Fairy King and the "Repose" of the Ten Commandments, much to the shock of King and Elaine. When asked how he is alive and why he would betray his people, he simply replies that should King win, he woudld answer all of his questions. After pairing all the contestants up, he summons the three Blue Demons that delivered flyers: Dolzzo and Calzzo are teamed up together and Quazzo is teamed up with Silver. He and Dolor construct dolls to act as their representatives in the tournament. King reveals himself as the current Fairy King, so Gloxinia and Dolor decide to test the king and increase their dolls' strength. With Chastiefol's Second Form losing to the dolls, King releases the sacred treasure's true power, impressing Gloxinia, who realizes the power was used to defeat Albion. In response to Dolor's question about Chastiefol, Gloxinia remarks on King's conceit in using its lesser forms to fight in the competition. During Gowther and Escanor's fight, Gloxinia astonished by Escanor's power level that surpassed Galan's. In the end, Gloxinia and Dolor were crushed by Escanor's powerful attack that they thought was directed to Gowther. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Gloxinia possesses their unique power of darkness, similar to Meliodas' at Vaizel. He is capable of utilizing this dark power to form helicopter-shaped wings for flight. He keeps the tips of Vasquez covered in this dark power at all times. As a former Fairy, he can also control nature and has been shown to make from foliage. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he is exceptionally powerful. His aura is so powerful that he makes the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear of his presence, combined with the other Ten Commandments. King has stated that the amount of power coming from him is incredibly huge. Commandment The Demon King bestowed Gloxinia with the commandment of |Ansoku}}. The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Weapons He wields the , which is most commonly seen in the form of green, octopus-like tentacles wrapping around his body. It has at least nine forms. Relationships Meliodas Although their exact relationship is unknown, Gloxinia has called Meliodas his "old friend", albeit seemingly cattily, and is sure he would be drawn by the flyers to come to the Great Fight Festival. Ten Commandments Dolor Dolor and he pair up when the Ten Commandments split up and they seem to get along fine. Though Gloxinia likes to tease him by calling him "Balor", Dolor nonetheless accommodates his plans for the Great Fight Festival and helps with all the preparations. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Dolor & Gloxinia: TBA Trivia *He smells like ginger. *Gloxinia is the name of a genus of tropical herbs. *In his first debut until the reveal, Gloxinia was mistaken for a girl because of his effeminate appearance and the octopus tentacles wrapped around him that he was given the fanname "Octololi". References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Fairies Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Characters